le pacte du shinigami
by belnonm
Summary: Un Naruto désespéré fait un marché avec le Dieu des morts afin de revenir dans le passé, le prix est déjà très lourd en apparence mais il y a aussi un prix caché, probablement encore plus lourd disclamer: I don't own Naruto. AN: cette histoire se base sur le manga et n'a aucun rapport avec DEATH NOTE
1. l'arcane du shinagami

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO nor H.O.T.D.! I only own this plot!**

**AN: Cette histoire se situe dans le manga uniquement, pas de fillers, pas d'animé.**

**Pour répondre à certain, oui c'est la même fic sur laquelle je bloque et que j'essaie de reprendre sans succès depuis un moment. J'espère que la rééditer va me donner à nouveau l'inspiration nécessaire**

* * *

_**1 INTRODUCTION ET RETOUR DANS LE PASSE**_

A perte de vue, un jeune ninja blond ne voyait rien d'autre que les flammes noires de l'Amaterasu, des kunaïs et autres shurikens plantés par ci par là. Il reconnaît des formes qui ressemblent à des corps mais les jutsus qui se sont déchaînés dans cette vallée autrefois si paisible et sublime les ont rendus méconnaissables à part celui d'Akamaru. « Pardon mes amis, vous êtes morts par ma faute, je n'arrive pas à vouloir le tuer, pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais fuir, pardonnez-moi d'être aussi faible ! » C'est alors qu'il se mit à courir à perdre haleine pour s'éloigner de ce carnage où tant de ses amis sont morts de _LEURS MAINS_ mais bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était peut-être un cauchemar ou un genjutsu mais non, impossible la douleur était bien trop réelle. Une seule et terrifiante conclusion : Ils sont tous morts, tués par cet abruti accompagné de sa clique ! Mais quel idiot celui-là, une vraie marionnette ! Pourquoi ne se rend-t-il pas compte de la situation !

_**« Il n'y a pas plus sourd que la personne qui refuse d'écouter. »**_

Ce proverbe n'est que trop vrai, le vieux Sandaïme avait raison. Que faire, je suis mal en plus là, certes ils ne sont pas non plus au mieux de leurs formes non plus mais je suis seul désormais... En plus, je me suis encore pris un chidori dans le poumon, décidément ! L'heure est peut-être venue de tous les rejoindre, qu'en pensez-vous Jiraya-shihan ?

_**« Un véritable ninja n'abandonne jamais, il peut tout endurer ! »**_

Mais là, c'est clair que je vais mourir à moins que… Dans un dernier effort le jinchuriki se concentra sur les imposantes grilles retenant le renard, sur cette salle si vaste et pourtant si petite comparée au prisonnier, sur cette lumière sombre et ce sol recouvert d'un liquide indéfinissable, puis :

- Kyûbi ? T'es là ? _(Naruto essayait de percevoir l'esprit du bijuu_)

** -Que me veux-tu gamin ? Toujours aussi faible, n'est-ce pas ? **_(Le renard se dressait fièrement derrière les imposantes grilles, son regard de braise braquer sur Naruto) _

- Ouais, mais dis-moi, t'as vraiment envie de tomber sous leurs contrôles ? Pour le roi des démons, tu ressemblera plus un gentil petit toutou obéissant… _(Malgré sa fatigue apparente, le blond avait un sourire provocateur et espiègle)_

**- COMMENT OSES-TU ?! **_(Sous le coup de l'injure, le renard expulsa une quantité phénoménale à travers les grilles en direction de l'importun !)_

- Je n'ose rien du tout mais eux_… (Naruto avait du mal à respirer à cause de l'atmosphère oppressante, décidément le bijuu était très susceptible)_

**- Et alors, que veux-tu ? Nous sommes incapables de les affronter tous les deux. **_(On pouvait sentir une frustration et une colère sourde contenues tant bien que mal par l'être démoniaque)_

- Je me demandais… il n'existe pas un jutsu pour revenir dans le passé ? _(Le jinchuriki avait baissé la tête car en fait, il n'y croyait plus, il ne pouvait plus y avoir d'espoir…)_

**- SI… **_(Naruto releva si vite la tête que le renard crut que cette dernière allait se séparer du reste du corps)_** Mais c'est un jutsu interdit même pour moi !**

- Et alors, au point où on en est ! Je ne vois pas ce que l'on a à perdre ? _(L'espoir était revenu et ce n'est pas une interdiction quel qu'elle soit qui allait lui retirer !)_

**- Parles pour toi gamin ! **_(Le bijuu semblait surpris par le regain de forme de son hôte)_

- Justement, c'est moi qui effectuera le jutsu pas toi !

- … _(Kyûbi-no-Yohkô avait fermé les yeux pour réfléchir à cette requête complètement folle, c'était là une preuve d'un grand trouble) _

- Alors ? Quel est le prix à payer ? Et dépêches-toi, ils peuvent nous tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment !

**- Très bien gamin… **_(Le bijuu rouvrit les yeux et malgré ses doutes)_ **Le prix à payer est le double des années en moins sur ton espérance de vie et une partie de ta mémoire et de tes connaissances.**

- Comment ça ? _(Naruto arborait cet air d'ahuri qui rendait fou le démon qui cependant resta calme et se concentra sur ses explications)_

**- Mettons que si tu devais mourir de vieillesse à 80ans, que tu utilises ce jutsu pour retourner dix années en arrière, ta nouvelle espérance de vie serait de 60 ans. Alors toujours décidé gamin ?**

- OUI ! Je vais essayer de revenir au moment au l'équipe 7 a été formé, je devrais avoir le temps de sauver Sasuke de lui-même.

**- TU VEUX LE SAUVER ?! **_(cette réponse stupéfia le renard qui afficha un effarement peu commun)_ **Gamin… Bon, faisons le calcul, tu as 17 ans, cela veut dire un retour de cinq ans donc une perte de dix années. Tu te rends compte du coût ?**

- Et alors… **VIVRE LIBRE OU MOURIR** ! TOI COMME MOI SOMMES TROP FIERS POUR ACCEPTER AUTRE CHOSE !

**- AHAHAH ! T'as raison Naruto ! Tiens prends ma force et la connaissance nécessaire ! **

C'est alors qu'une formidable puissance envahit Naruto ainsi que l'image du jutsu à effectuer, il était long, très long. « Le problème c'est qu'avec ce dégagement de puissance, les deux autres vont rappliquer, faut que je me dépêche ! » Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de signes lorsqu'un homme portant la tenue de l'Akatsuki apparut :

- Et bien, baka ! Te voilà, enfin ! On va en finir maintenant ! Regardes-moi ! (Le ton était froid et claquait aux oreilles comme l'ordre d'un tyran sur un esclave)

- C'est ça !... Adieux TEME ! _**HIDEN NO KINJUTSU : L'ECHANGE DIVIN DE TEMPS**_

Et là, Naruto ressentit la douleur la plus intense, la plus fulgurante et la plus terrible de sa vie puis il disparut dans une grande explosion de chakra et un nuage noir… NOIR ?! Oui, un noir des plus ténébreux pour se retrouver dans un espace tout aussi obscure. Il se tenait devant un bureau en or gigantesque avec un siège fait d'un chakra rouge sang cristallisé parsemé de chakra noir, les murs de la salle avaient l'air d'être fait de nuages pourpres très foncés. En se retournant sur lui-même, Naruto aperçut qu'il se trouvait juste devant Kyûbi plus majestueux que jamais et en plus à la hauteur de ses yeux rouges alors que ce dernier avait récupéré sa taille originale. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était maintenu à cette hauteur grâce à une plate forme fait d'os plus blanc que la neige qui semblait léviter dans le vide comme par magie. Naruto se sentait insignifiant devant une telle démonstration de puissance :

- Mais, je suis où ? là ! _(Il avait demandé cela dans un murmure pour ne pas troubler le silence des lieux)_

**- Devant le tribunal universel, je t'avais dit que ce jutsu est interdit. Le Shinigami va arriver… **_(Le renard semblait calme et serein, ce qui était aux antipodes de ce à quoi était habitué son réceptacle)_

**- Mais qui voilà, Kurama-chan ? Encore toi et encore ce mortel ?**_(La voie semblait venir partout et nulle part à la fois, elle était puissante et noble quand enfin celui apparut derrière le bureau)_

- Bon… Bonjour… _(Naruto était complètement terrifié par l'apparition du dieu de la mort)_

**- Mes respects Shinigami-sama **_(Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto put voir le bijuu montrer un respect sincère et aussi le voir s'incliner devant quelqu'un, le blond était sous le choc)_

**- Kyûbi-No-Yohkô, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser cette technique !**_(La voix semblait un peu agacé mais toujours calme et terriblement puissante)_

**C'est le gamin qui l'a utilisé, Shinigami-sama **_(Le renard avait repris une position digne et répondit de manière très respectueuse à son vis-à-vis)_

**- Est-ce vrai Naruto-kun ? Pourquoi ?**_(Le regard perçant du dieu de la mort sembla sonder l'âme de l'humain sous ses yeux)_

- Oui c'est moi, c'était ma seule option pour sauver tout le monde et peut-être même le monde lui-même… _(la voix de Naruto était lasse et fatigué)_

**- Il est vrai que cela est ta destinée, néanm****…**

- Ma destinée ?! Encore cette fichue histoire de prophétie ! Mais bordel ! C'est quoi cette histoire ! _(L'exaspération venait de faire faire à Naruto une terrible marque d'irrespect face à un être qui inspirait même de la considération à Kyûbi) _« Oh ! la boulette »

**- Silence ! Gamin, tu te rappelles devant qui tu te tiens !** _(Le renard était abasourdi par cette réaction et avait peur que l'être tout-puissant ne le prenne pas mal)_

**- Ce n'est rien Kurama, j'oubliais que personne ne lui a révélé… Quelle tragique erreur ! Et elle va se répéter… Naruto, connais-tu le prix à payer pour un humain qui utilise cet arcane interdit ?**

- Oui, Shinigami-dono, une partie de mon espérance de vie et de mes connaissances. _(Le blond avait décidé de bien peser ses mots et le ton qu'il employait)_

**- Et malgré tout tu as choisi d'user de cette technique. Bien, je vais donc aspirer les 3650 jours que tu me dois et aussi une bonne partie de ta mémoire.**

- Pardon, Shinigami-dono mais cela veut dire que je vais revenir à quel moment de ma vie ?

**- Quelque temps avant que le mortel Umino Iruka ne te retrouves avec le rouleau des techniques interdites de Konoha **

Cette contrepartie était gênante, il aurait eu besoin de garder toutes ses connaissances, ses techniques, ses pouvoirs, ses informations afin de ne pas faire d'erreurs et de pouvoir changer le futur pour un meilleur… Il risquait d'oublier des détails très importants comme le vrai rôle d'Itachi… De toutes façons, le jinchuriki n'avait pas tellement choix, il devait aller jusqu'au bout !

- Bien, quelle partie de ma mémoire allez-vous prendre, Shinigami-dono ?

**- Pour commencer, tu ne te souviendras pas être venu ici, ensuite j'ai décidé de prendre ta mémoire la plus récente. Tes derniers souvenirs seront ceux de ta seconde rencontre avec Obito Uchiwa qui restera pour toi Tobi. ES-tu prêt à finir le rituel ? **

- Pardon mais… comment ça _**finir le rituel**_ et Kyûbi ?

**- C'est toi qui as usé du jutsu, pas lui. De toute façon, il sait qu'il n'a le droit de ne rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- OUI, SHINIGAMI-SAMA. **_(Naruto crut apercevoir l'espace d'un instant une terreur sans nom traversée les yeux du démon)_

**- Bien, saches mortel que l'extraction d'une partie de ta vie et de tes connaissances n'est pas indolore. De plus, pour revenir dans le passé, tu vas devoir subir toutes les souffrances que tu as subies depuis ce jour, COMMENCONS !**

- Bien

C'est alors que le dieu de la mort empoigna son imposant zanpakuto d'une blancheur virginale pour effectuer le rituel. Au moment où ce dernier transperça Naruto au niveau du cœur, une douleur encore plus effroyable que lors du jutsu interdit fut ressenti jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme de son âme par le jinchuriki. Le supplice était loin d'être passager, non pire que ça, cela s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde. Naruto hurlait comme un possédé, sa souffrance était telle qu'il se mit à pleurer, il appelait l'inconscience bienfaitrice de ses vœux mais cette dernière semblait lui être refusée.

Un détail pas du tout insignifiant dont son bourreau avait omis de lui préciser, c'est qu'il revivait TOUTES ses souffrances, et pas seulement les douleurs physiques. Le blond avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou mais il ne pouvait plus interrompre le rituel. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout pour fuir le présent et retourner dans le passé afin de changer toutes ces destinées brisées. Puis la douleur augmenta encore, il revivait un moment où le chakra de Kyûbi prenait l'emprise sur lui, il avait impression que chaque élément de son être souffrait. Cette scène était si horrible que même Kyûbi se surpris à plaindre ce pauvre humain décidément trop naïf et trop pur pour le monde des shinobis. Puis, le rituel se stoppa, Naruto tomba par terre terrassé par la douleur et la fatigue, il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

**- Ta volonté est impressionnante. A bientôt enfant de la prophétie ! **

Naruto se réveilla dans la forêt de Konoha, près de la cabane qui était devenue l'un de ses refuges préférés. Sa tête le lançait, il était complètement épuisé, les idées embrumées. Il tenta de se lever et trébucha sur un rouleau posé par terre :

- Mais ce rouleau ! C'est celui des techniques interdites… Mais, pourquoi je porte ces vieilles frusques ? Minute… Pas… Possible… Elles me vont au poil, elles devraient être trop petites ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Kakashi-senseï ! Sakura-chan ! Oï ! Quelqu'un c'est Naruto ! Et il est où, cet enfoiré avec son masque orange !

- …

- Bon, je ne vois qu'une seule explication mais ce n'est pas possible, je vais demander à ce sale renard, il doit savoir quelque chose… Kyûbi ?

Naruto tenta de se retrouver devant les grilles au plus vite mais à peine avait-il commencé à se concentrer que le renard l'attira à lui avec une telle force que le blond crut mourir l'âme déchirée par le renard ! Le blond étourdi était sur le dos devant la cage spirituelle :

**- Gamin, j'espère que tu as pigé que t'es revenu dans le passé !**

- Et merde, c'est bien ce que je pensais !... galère… _(Le pauvre ninja était si las qu'il resta à terre devant le démon)_

**- Baka ! Tu as l'occasion de changer les choses avant qu'elles ne dégénèrent !**

- T'as raison, faut que je prévienne tout le monde ! _(Un brin d'excitation filtrait dans ses paroles mais…)_

**- Surtout pas ! Tu te rappelles comment te voient les gens à cette époque et en plus ils vont te prendre pour un fou ! Pas besoin que ma prison finisse elle-aussi en cage ! **

- Je fais quoi alors ? rien ?

**- Et si tu commençais par apprendre de nouvelles techniques et aussi par trouver un moyen crédible pour ne pas passer pour un fou et changer le futur de façon efficace !**

- La réflexion plus tard ! Là, j'ai le rouleau, je vais en profiter !j'improviserai pour le reste ! ciao !

**- IL EST INSUPPORTABLE ! INARI-SAMA ! POURQUOI MOI ?**

Naruto décida de regarder la seconde technique du rouleau, un déplacement éclair grâce au vent, une téléportation un peu particulière , parfait, après tout, il est d'affinité Futon. C'est parti pour l'apprentissage de _FUTON : LE PAS DE FUJIN_, * Fujin : le dieu du vent *. Après plusieurs essais qui mirent à mal le petit sous-bois en créant ici et là des cratères et des marques de glissades, il réussit à se déplacer… de 2 mètres.

- Bon, je ne suis pas un dieu mais bon, je dois pouvoir faire mieux que ça quand même. Va encore falloir que j'améliore mon contrôle du chakra ! Pour la suite de l'entraînement, j'essaierai avec les clones. _(Il était en sueurs et avait rendu plusieurs fois le contenu de son estomac, cette technique était vraiment violente, puis il vit Iruka…)_

- NA-RU-TOO ! JE TE RETROUVE ENFIN ! _(Le chûnin semblait à bout de souffle et de nerfs)_

- Ah ! Iruka-senseï ? qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

- « **c'est pas vrai, il a déjà oublié que l'on est dans le passé !**»

- COMMENT CA ? NARUTO, TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE TU AS VOLE UN OBJET INTERDIT ?

- Volé ? le rouleau ? Mais c'est Mizuki-senseï qui m'a dit de le prendre pour passer genin.

- « **Quel acteur ! En même temps, il a passé des années à se cacher derrière des sourires et des fanfaronnades.**»

- Quoi ?... _(le chûnin était surpris par cette réponse plus qu'inattendue !)_ Il s'est entraîné toute la soirée mais alors… Naruto ! Pousses-toi !

Iruka est alors blessé par des kunaïs venant de plus haut ! Il se retourna alors pour voir son ami Mizuki avec un rictus qu'il ne lui connaissait pas ! Il comprit alors ce dernier avait trompé Naruto mais il ne comprenait pas quel but. Naruto observait la scène et décida de jouer la comédie au maximum alors il demanda :

- Mizuki-senseï ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?!

- Mais bien sûr ! Je t'ai roulé pour obtenir le rouleau et aussi m'offrir une occasion de te tuer ! _(Le regard du professeur avait terrifié le Naruto de l'époque mais celui qui se tenait là avait connu bien pire !)_

- POURQUOI ?! _(Le blond essayait de pleurer mais sans succès)_ « pensez à un truc triste… Sasuke ! » _(et les larmes perlèrent)_

- MIZUKI ! Sale traître ! C'est toi le vrai voleur ! _(Le chûnin était choqué de l'attitude de son ami)_

- IRUKA-SENSEÏ ! il se passe quoi là !

- Je vais te le dire Naruto, je vais tout te révéler !

- Non, arrêtes Mizuki !

- Naruto ! tous les villageois sont tenus par un pacte et toi seul l'ignore !

- Quoi ? mais… mais… _(Le blond arrivait parfaitement à jouer l'incompréhension, à vrai dire il n'avait pas à forcer son talent)_

**- « Il m'épate là ! »**

- MIZUKI ! TAIS-TOI !

- NARUTO ! TU ES LE DEMON RENARD A NEUF QUEUES ! TU ES LE MONSTRE QUI A TUE LE YONDAÏME ET DETRUIT UNE PARTIE DU VILLAGE !

- Non

Le traître avait été stoppé net dans sa folie par cette réponse calme de Naruto. En fait, un calme surréaliste venait de prendre place dans le sous-bois. Cette réaction surprenait beaucoup les chûnins qui ne voyaient le blond que comme une pile électrique, incapable de maîtriser ses émotions.

- …comment ça ? … non ?

- Je ne suis pas ce monstre, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

- Réfléchis, c'est pour ça que tout le monde te rejettes ! _(Finalement, le traître pensait que sa réaction était dû au fait que le blond était l'idiot du village)_

- Non, Naruto, ne l'écoute pas !

- MIZUKI-SENSEÏ ! Vous avez blessé Iruka-senseï, alors je suis peut-être ce monstre mais en attendant, le seul monstre ici, c'est vous ! ET JE VAIS VOUS ECLATER !

- Laisses-moi rire, toi le raté tu veux te battre avec moi un chûnin de grande expérience ? _(La suffisance dans le ton du ninja blessa l'orgueil du blondinet)_

- Vous croyez que je vous ai attendu sans rien faire avec ce rouleau ? J'ai juste eu le temps d'apprendre une superbe technique… _NIMPÔ : MULTICLONAGE SUPRA_ !

- C'est quoi tous ces clones ?! _(Mizuki paniqua et son visage devint livide en s'apercevant de l'armée de Naruto qui l'entourait)_

- Ce… ne… sont… pas des illusions, incroyable !

C'est alors que tous les clones se jetèrent sur Mizuki avec l'intention de lui faire vraiment très mal. Certes, il ne fallait pas tuer le traître mais rien n'empêchait de s'acharner sur les points sensibles et extrêmement douloureux de l'anatomie humaine mais pas vitaux. Les clones ciblèrent donc leurs attaques sur la virilité du fourbe, frappèrent les articulations, les yeux, griffèrent aussi la peau qui avait le malheur d'être à découvert ! La victime de ce traitement croyait devenir complètement folle puis sombra dans l'inconscience et Naruto cessa son petit traitement.

Dans son vieux bureau enfumé par la pipe, le vieil Hokage observait le jeune étudiant grâce sa boule de cristal et sourit devant cette scène. Tout en se demandant comment Naruto avait réussi un tel exploit sans s'entraîner à cette technique alors qu'il ne maîtrise même pas la technique illusoire du clonage, à surveiller… Il décida sur ce d'attendre Naruto et Iruka dans son bureau.

- bon, je pense qu'il faut ramener le rouleau et Mizuki au Sandaïme Hokage, Naruto.

- Bien senseï, rien de plus facile avec quelques clones, c'est parti.

Sur ce, Naruto créa quatre clones pour porter le félon, un pour le rouleau et lui-même portait son senseï. Arrivé aux alentours du village, ils furent interceptés par des anbus qui les escortèrent auprès de l'Hokage. Arrivé devant ce dernier, ils embarquèrent Iruka, le traître et le rouleau et laissèrent Naruto en compagnie du chef du village.

- Naruto, comment se fait-il que tu maîtrises le multi-clonage alors que tu ne maîtrises pas la technique illusoire du clonage ?

- Je pense que c'est dû au fait que j'ai trop de chakra et que je n'arrive pas à le malaxer correctement _(en tout cas, c'est ce que lui avait dit Kakashi lors d'un entraînement poussé)_

- Je vois, as-tu cru Mizuki ? _(Le regard du vieil homme ne laissait rien transparaître mais l'inquiétude le tenait)_

- Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ? Et puis, ça explique tout

- Bien mais tu n'as pas l'air surpris ?

- Pas plus que ça en effet, je suis né ce jour maudit alors parfois je me disais qu'il devait y avoir un lien

- « **Décidément ! Quel menteur ! Ce petit m'impressionne !** »

- Bien, cependant tu ne dois en aucun cas le dire aux autres, on est d'accord ?

- Oui, de toute façon, si je le disais, je serai encore plus mis à l'écart…

- Je suis si désolé Naruto. Tu sais, j'ai beau avoir essayé d'expliquer que tu étais la prison de Kyûbi… Il n'y a pas plus sourd que celui qui refuse d'écouter…

- Je sais… Merci pour tout jiji-sama

- Tu peux rentrer, d'ici quelques jours tu seras affecté à une équipe de genins.

- Bien, bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.


	2. Les débuts de nouveau

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO nor H.O.T.D.! I only own this plot!**

**AN: Cette histoire se situe dans le manga uniquement, pas de fillers, pas d'animé.**

**Pour répondre à certain, oui c'est la même fic sur laquelle je bloque et que j'essaie de reprendre sans succès depuis un moment. J'espère que la rééditer va me donner à nouveau l'inspiration nécessaire.**

_**2. LES DEBUTS… DE NOUVEAU**_

Après l'épisode Mizuki, Naruto avait replongé avec joie dans une partie de son existence où il était heureux et insouciant. Notamment, lorsqu'il jouait avec Konohamaru. Il avait aussi mis à profit ces quelques jours pour parfaire la technique du déplacement éclair et aussi trouver des excuses pour sa clairvoyance future. Il pensera aux événements futurs en temps et en heures, pour l'instant, faire en sorte que personne ne se doute de quelques choses.

Puis, vint le moment où les équipes allaient être annoncées. Il suivit au mieux ses souvenirs, pour éviter de trop modifier l'avenir ! Et alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, l'un de ses rares amis lui demanda :

- Naruto ? Galère, on ne t'a pas dit que seuls les promus pouvaient venir aujourd'hui ? _(Le Nara avait toujours l'air aussi las et fatigué)_

- Dis donc Shika, je t'ai connu plus observateur, t'as pas vu mon bandeau ? _(Le blond n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de charrier un peu son ami)_

- Je croyais que tu avais échoué ?

- Oui et non, j'ai expliqué mon problème au Sandaïme concernant les illusions et j'ai passé un examen différent que j'ai alors réussi !

- Et qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai marché sur un mur avec mon chakra !

- Toi alors ! tu ne cesseras de m'étonner en tout cas, content de te voir parmi nous.

- « **Je croyais cette tête d'ananas plus futée que ça ! Ou alors Naruto est un sacré acteur ! »**

- Merci Shikamaru, au fait ?

- Galère, quoi ?

- Maintenant que l'on est ninja, montres ton vrai potentiel, je sais que tu es un vrai petit génie, faut juste trouver à te motiver. Je suis sûr que tu deviendras un grand ninja sur qui on pourra compter.

- Je te rappelle que l'on avait les mêmes notes pourries.

- Hn.

- Sasuke… Pour ta gouverne, si tu avais été plus attentif à tes camarades, tu aurais remarqué que Shika s'endormait dès les premières questions lors des interros et que toutes les réponses qu'il donnait étaient toujours exactes.

- Naruto, galère, j'espère que t'es pas gay…

- NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE ! JE TE FAIS UN COMPL…

- « **AHAHAH ! Trop fort ! Finalement qu'est-ce que je peux fendre la poire ! J'en ai fait des nœuds à mes queues ! **»

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Sakura et Ino l'avait envoyé valser par terre pour s'approcher de l'Uchiwa. C'est vrai qu'à cette époque, il était le héros de leur génération, le survivant du clan maudit. Personne alors n'imagine qu'il va d'abord trahir Konoha puis tenter de détruire le village. Et même à ce moment-là, les gens le considéreront plus que le jinchuriki. Franchement, n'importe qui serait dégoûté de la vie ! Enfin…

- silence, tout le monde, je vais vous répartir par équipe de trois puis vos senseïs viendront vous emmener.

- Oui Iruka-senseï !

Les équipes furent réparties comme dans ses souvenirs, comme quoi, elles n'avaient pas été tirées au hasard, c'était plutôt rassurant ma foi. Lorsqu'Asuma-senseï entra dans la salle, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler son enterrement, une victime de plus de l'Akatsuki ! Ino, Chôji et Shikamaru n'ont plus été les mêmes après ça. Normal, il fera son possible pour essayer de changer ce moment mais comment faire ? Il avait le temps d'y penser !

- Galère, t'es encore dans la lune ?

- Pardon! Tu disais ?

- J'y vais, mon senseï est là

- Il a l'air cool, au fait, n'oublies pas, maintenant, on est ninja alors utilise ta cervelle et ne te laisse pas faire par Ino, au moins t'es avec Chôji

- Ouais, t'as raison, à plus mon pote !

- A plus !

Le Nara s'éloigna vers le reste de son équipe avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres, Naruto le surprenait et l'intriguait… Cela amusait beaucoup le manipulateur des ombres…

- Moi aussi j'y vais, salut Shika, salut Naruto !

- Salut Kiba ! Hey ! Fais gaffe à Hinata si tu ne veux pas que tout son clan te tombe dessus ainsi que ta sœur !

- Ouais t'as pas tord là _(Kiba avait pris une pose assez spéciale pour penser aux sévices que sa sœur pourrait lui réservait…)_ Au fait vieux, t'as pas de bol d'être avec le glaçon numéro 1… _(il ne put finir sa phrase qu'ils entendirent l'Uchiwa s'offusquer)_

- HN !

- Allez assume Sasuke ! T'es asocial, t'es asocial, chacun ses défauts !

- Regardes, Naruto n'a aucune cervelle et rêve de devenir Hokage mais à part ça, c'est un super pote avec lequel on peut bien se marrer !

- Trop bon Kiba, dois-je te rappeler que toi tu sens un peu trop le chien ?

- Qu… _(Le visage du maître chien commença à prendre des rougeurs de colère quand…)_

- INUZUKA !

- J'arrive ! _(visiblement, Kurenai avait son tempérament et mieux ne valait pas se la mettre à dos pensa le brun)_

- Regardez le toutou qui file aux pieds _(Naruto avait un grand sourire en prononçant cette pique)_

Le murmure était inaudible pour n'importe qui sauf pour un membre du clan Inuzuka donc Kiba perçut très nettement ses mots et lança un regard noir à son ami avant de sortir. Naruto remarqua alors qu'Hinata le regardait jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent, là elle partit à toute vitesse hors de la salle. « Elle était déjà timide à cette époque c'est vrai / **Quel baka ! Même moi, un bijuu j'ai remarqué le petit manège de la petite ! **» Le blond essaya de se rappeler toutes les fois où il avait vu la Hyûga tomber dans les pommes mais il fut tiré de son impossible décompte par une fille aux cheveux étrangement rose :

- Naruto, je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à ennuyer Sasuke, tu m'entends !

- Sakura-chan…

- NARUTO !

- Comment veux-tu qu'il progresse sans rival ?

- Toi ! rival de Sasuke ? le dernier de la classe contre le premier de la classe !

- Hn

- Tant qu'il n'aura pas éveillé ses sharingans, il n'est qu'un genin comme un autre

- Sharingans ? c'est quoi, ça ?

- Naruto, comment es-tu au courant ?

- « **Depuis quand c'est un secret ?** »

- « Merde, la boulette, vite une explication » Comme tu es orphelin comme moi, je me suis renseigné pour essayer de te comprendre mais plus j'en apprenais sur ton clan et moins j'avais envie de te connaitre.

- NAR- _(La fleur allait passer en mode berseker mais…)_

- Sakura ! tais-toi ! Naruto, explique-toi ! ce n'est pas clair !

- Ce que je déteste chez les gens comme toi, c'est que c'est leur sang et pas leurs efforts qui les rendent puissants. Je ne vois rien d'admirable alors que tu sois parmi les meilleurs, l'inverse serait une honte !

- Tu ne sais rien de mon clan, alors fermes là si tu tiens à tes dents !

- Dans ce cas, expliques nous, après tout nous sommes une équipe, une mini famille, on devrait n'avoir aucun secret les uns pour les autres !

- Ma famille est morte !

- Et tu veux la venger, change de disque !

- QUOI ! CHANGEZ DE DISQUE ! MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI !

- Pour un orphelin haï de ce village, je sais que tu souffres de l'assassinat de ta famille et que je ne peux pas comprendre mais en attendant, toi non plus tu ne peux pas me comprendre ! Nous sommes le jour et la nuit ! Toi admiré et chouchouté, moi haï et honnis !

- « **Sortez les violons s'il vous plait !** »

Les deux jeunes s'affrontaient maintenant dans un duel de regard intense où on pouvait lire colère, tristesse et douleur. Sakura au milieu de tout ça ne savait que dire ou faire pour ne pas embêter Sasuke tout en remettant Naruto à sa place. Finalement, les deux garçons s'enfermèrent dans un silence lourd et glacial en attendant Kakashi, toujours en retard quelque soit l'espace-temps ! En tout cas, Sakura avait appris deux ou trois petites choses sur son idole. Après trois heures d'attentes dans un silence de mort seulement perturbés par les soupirs de la fleur de cerisier, l'épouvantail arriva enfin après avoir subi la petite blague de Naruto (qu'a d'ailleurs adoré Sakura, l'indémodable coup du tampon de craie coincé dans le haut de la porte) :

- Ma première impression… Je vous hais !

- … (silence de mort avec une Sakura mortifiée)

- Suivez-moi

Le Jônin décida de les emmener dehors sur une des nombreuses terrasses que compte Konoha, il attendait beaucoup de ces élèves, le dernier survivant d'un clan et le fils de son défunt maître, ces deux seraient de futurs grands, le ninja haut gradé en était convaincu :

- bon, passons aux présentations. Nom, prénom, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez, vos rêves pour l'avenir

- … vous ne voudriez pas commencer ? _(Sakura, peu à l'aise avait cette demande en espérant en savoir un minimum sur le shinobi)_

- Bien, alors Hatake Kakashi, ce que j'aime ou ce que je déteste, pas grand-chose. Mes rêves, aucun _(le ton était las, quasi blasé)_

- Bon, Haruno Sakura, ce que j'aime… ou plutôt celui que j'aime… hihi mon rêve dépend de lui, ce que je déteste NARUTO !

- Hmpf, Uchiwa Sasuke, ce que j'aime ou déteste, aucune importance, mon but dans la vie, je dois éliminer une certaine personne

- Galère, Uzumaki Naruto, ce que j'aime les ramens et l'entraînement, ce que je déteste attendre mes ramens et les types qui se croient au dessus des autres, mon rêve devenir Hokage et les surpasser tous !

- « intéressant ce Naruto, il est comme son père à ce niveau-là » Ouais, qui m'a fichu une brochette de nuls pareils ! Bon demain, vous passerez le test pour devenir genin al…

- COMMENT CA ? _(la rose avait hurlé cette question car elle avait peur d'avoir mal entendu, alors que les deux autres jouaient à être plus impassibles que son voisin)_

- Quoi, ne me dîtes pas que vous croyez déjà être des genins !

- Mais et l'examen ?

- Juste un écrémage…

- … _« encore un test, ce n'est pas vrai ! / Zut ! faut surtout que je ne le rate pas, je veux rester avec Sasuke-kun / comment je vais faire pour travailler avec ce témé ? »_

- Alors rendez-vous demain à l'aube pour ce test de survie, un conseil ne mangez pas, vous risqueriez de tout rendre ! _(Le Jônin remarqua cependant une bizarrerie, Naruto n'avait pas l'air surpris par cette annonce)_ Sur ce, à demain !

Sakura rentra chez elle en espérant de tout cœur réussir pour rester aux côtés de Sasuke. Ce dernier lui se demandait comment ce vaurien de Naruto pouvait en savoir si long sur lui et sur son clan. Il devrait le surveiller, tout ceci n'était pas normal mais était-ce réellement Naruto ? Du côté du réceptacle, les méninges tournaient à plein régime ! Surtout, ne pas trop en faire et réussir l'épreuve tout en recadrant Sasuke, « putain qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour lui ! » se disait notre jeune héros.

Le lendemain, Sakura et Sasuke arrivèrent à l'heure… c'est-à-dire cinq heures du matin et ils furent bien les seuls. Naruto arriva comme une fleur à neuf heures tapantes… et tapées :

- NARUTO ! ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! C'EST A CETTE HEURE-CI QUE TU ARRIVES ! _(La fleur était en mode berseker et prêt à exploser la première contrariété lui passant sous la main)_

- mais attends Sakura-chan ! _(le blond tentait de s'expliquer tout en évitant précautionneusement les coups de la furie)_

- Y'A PAS DE ATTENDS ! TU AS QUATRE HEURES DE RETARD !

- un ninja doit savoir faire preuve de discernement ! _(Il avait pris une pose professorale avec son index droit pointé vers le ciel)_

- ET CA VEUT DIRE QUOI EN CLAIR !?

- « **Que t'es lourde, non ?** »

- Que je me suis renseigné sur Kakashi-senseï et il s'avère qu'il est toujours en retard. De plus, j'ai appris aussi que cette épreuve est un test vis-à-vis de notre esprit d'équipe. _(Il avait lancé cette tirade d'une traite pour stopper l'attaque de la rose)_

- « **Mais où il va chercher tout ça ?** »

Un grand blanc accueillit cette déclaration du jinchuriki. Les deux autres genins ne le connaissaient que comme l'idiot du village surexcité à tout bout de champs. Or, celui qui se tenait devant eux, réfléchissait et anticipait mieux qu'eux ! L'Uchiwa réagit plus vite que le cerisier :

- C'n'est pas possible, tu n'es pas Naruto !

- Sasuke-kun a raison, le Naruto que l'on connait n'est qu'un baka !

- Le Naruto que vous connaissez n'est qu'une façade ! Maintenant, j'ai décidé que j'avais fait mon temps à l'académie et je vous considère d'ores et déjà comme mes équipiers, donc j'ai décidé de faire tomber le masque, du moins en partie… _(Rajouta-t-il plus bas)_

- Hn ?

- à la différence de toi Sasuke qui est aussi un orphelin. Moi, je suis considéré comme un enfant maudit, un monstre car je suis né en ce jour maudit où Konoha brulait, où le Yondaïme est mort. Les villageois voient en moi la réincarnation de Kyûbi ou l'enfant des ténèbres car j'ai eu le malheur de naitre ce soir là ! _(le regard de Naruto était dur mais aussi empreint d'une grande tristesse que perçurent ses partenaires)_

- Je ne vois pas le rapport _(Le ton de Sakura était devenu timide suite aux derniers échanges, elle avait du mal à assimiler tout ça)_

- Je vous expliquerai peut-être ce qui fait que vos parents vous ont interdits de m'approcher. Pour l'heure, préparons l'épreuve, vous voulez bien ?

- Baka, pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas toute la vérité ?

- C'est vrai, ça !

- Sakura-chan, arrêtes de dire amen à tout ce que dis ton idole…

- Naruto ! _(le ton las et fatigué de Naruto avait blessé la jeune fille et elle s'apprêtait à lui faire comprendre quand elle croisa deux orbes d'un bleu glacial qui la stoppa plus que les mots)_

- Sakura ! Tu es une kunoïchi maintenant, alors pendant le boulot, oublies un peu que tu es amoureuse de Sasuke et devient un ninja faisant preuve de discernement !

- Hn

- Tu vois ! Même Sasuke est d'accord avec moi sur ce point ! Et puis, je ne raconterai mes secrets que lorsque vous dévoilerez les vôtres, en tant que ninja, le secret est notre mode opératoire ne l'oubliez pas ! « Quand je pense à ce que j'ai répondu à Ero-sennin quand il m'a dit ça… Merde, je ne peux pas invoquer de crapauds car je n'ai pas encore signé le rouleau, ni utiliser le rasengan sans faire sauter ma couverture »

- Hn

- cool maintenant que l'on est tous d'accord, on pourrait réfléchir à comment montrer notre travail d'équipe à Kakashi-senseï. _(Le blond était quelque peu étonné, c'avait été plus facile que prévu de convaincre Sasuke)_

Sur ces mots, ils passèrent une demi-heure à mettre au point un plan. Et attendirent encore 30 minutes que le Jônin ne daigne se pointer. Après les explications de départs, les trois ninjas mirent le plan en action et même s'ils ne purent prendre les clochettes (Naruto ne pouvant pas se donner à fond) Kakashi les félicita tout de même :

- Bravo, vous avez un bel état d'esprit. Surtout n'oubliez pas, les ninjas qui ne respectent pas les ordres ne valent pas grand-chose mais les ninjas qui abandonnent leurs compagnons sont pires encore et ne sont que des moins que rien !

- Trop bon votre speech senseï ! _(Naruto avait préféré la première fois mais il n'avait franchement pas envie de rester attaché au poteau)_

- « **Bof… Pas assez saignant !** »

- Hn

- C'est vrai c'était très beau._ (la jeune fille avait des étoiles dans les yeux à ses mots pleins de sagesse)_

- Merci. Maintenant… Naruto ? Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas donné à fond ?

- « merde, il a remarqué ! » comment ça ? _(Le réceptacle du démon renard commença à suer à grosses gouttes, il était mal)_

- Hn ?

- Voyons senseï, Naruto est le plus nul de nous trois et même de l'académie _(elle n'avait pas encore bien intégré que ce Naruto n'existait plus, les habitudes ont la vie dure)_

- Je ne crois pas non. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il ne s'est pas donné à fond, regardez, il a à peine transpiré, et je sens en lui encore beaucoup de chakra ! _(Le regard inquisiteur de son senseï incita Naruto à s'expliquer)_

- … je vois… Je vais vous expliquer mais en contre partie, je veux que chacun d'entre vous avoue un secret !

- Mes secrets sont top secret, Naruto, je ne …

- Alors montrez-nous votre visage en entier

Le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha venait de frapper et il exultait. Il allait enfin pouvoir voir le visage si mystérieux de son senseï. Cela faisait des années qu'il se demandait bien pourquoi le Jônin prenait un malin plaisir à cacher ainsi son visage. Un profond silence s'était installé sur la zone d'entraînement suite à cette demande, le ninja copieur était assez embarrassé et il voyait bien que ses trois élèves attendaient de voir son visage avec impatience mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac :

- Alors ? _(Naruto commençait à perdre patience)_

- … _(Sasuke essayait de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa curiosité)_

- … _(La fleur de cerisier essayait déjà de deviner à quoi ressemblait son senseï)_

- Je vais juste vous montrer mon œil gauche

- « et merde ! / **Pas mieux** » _(Le jinchuriki affichait clairement leur désappointement en laissant ses bras tomber le long de son corps)_

- Hn.

- Ok _(La rose eut une petite moue de déception mais resta concentré sur le visage du ninja d'élite)_

- Alors voici un… _(il relève lentement son bandeau afin de révéler son)_ sharingan qui m'a valu mon titre de ninja-copieur, maintenant à vous !

- Vous n'êtes pas un Uchiwa alors comment ? _(Le masque d'impassibilité de l'éventail avait volé en éclat tant la surprise était grande)_

- Sûrement un don au vue de la cicatrice, je me trompe Kakashi-senseï ?

- Non, tu as deviné juste Naruto. Sasuke ?

- Hn. La personne que je veux tuer est mon grand-frère Itachi.

- …T'as pas autre chose car c'était évident, vu que c'est le seul autre Uchiwa encore en vie.

- Je suis prêt à tout pour ça et c'est mon seul but dans la vie ! _(Le regard emplit de haine et de détermination inquiéta un instant Kakashi. Il devrait faire attention à ce que le dernier des Uchiwa ne se perde pas les ténèbres)_

- C'est mieux, Sakura à toi !

- Euh… Oui… mais j'ai rien de comparable à vous… _(La rose se rendait compte que ses problèmes étaient insignifiants comparés à ceux des trois hommes qui se tenaient devant elle)_

- Alors dis-nous une de tes faiblesses… _(Kakashi lui demanda de façon très douce afin de ne pas la brusquer)_

- … Je crois… que je… manque… de confiance en moi… _(sa voix était très faible suite à cet aveu)_

- Je vois, j'essaierai de faire attention à ce détail, maintenant Naruto à toi !

- Bien mais ne m'interrompez pas, c'est très pénible à dire !

Le réceptacle avait profité du temps pris par les trois autres pour trouver un mensonge énorme afin que ses deux camarades ne lui demandent pas de précisions. Il avait déjà réfléchi à cette situation mais il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait l'exposer maintenant. En même temps qu'il imposait ce silence, il continuait de finaliser son mensonge à la taille de la vérité. Puis il respira un grand coup et se lança :

- …

- …

- …

- Voilà, je ne suis pas un ninja ni même un être tout à fait ordinaire… J'ai en moi 2 chakras, je suppose que c'est dû au fait que je suis né cette nuit maudite… _(Kakashi avait imperceptiblement réagi mais Naruto l'avait remarqué et ajouta assez vite)_ Après en avoir discuté avec l'Hokage, il m'a dit que j'étais un jinchuriki… En me mettant au monde, ma mère m'a donnée toute sa force de vie, tout son chakra… Certainement à cause de Kyûbi, elle a du vouloir me protéger tellement fort et devait être si triste que… Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que c'est aussi pour ça que les villageois me voient comme un monstre et qu'ils vous ont dit de ne pas m'approcher et devaient avoir peur que je ne vole votre vie comme j'ai volé celle de… ma… de ma…

- « **Ce gosse est époustouflant ! Enfin si je comprends bien je dois jouer le rôle de sa mère ! Quel acteur ! En plus, il a les larmes aux yeux ! Il mérite un Rikudo d'or pour sa prestation !** »

- C'est bon Naruto, ça va. Sakura, Sasuke vous pouvez y aller, j'ai besoin de parler avec lui. Demain, on commence les missions, alors reposez-vous.

- Bien senseï !

- Hn

Le responsable de l'équipe 7 attendit patiemment que ses deux élèves s'en aillent pour parler de son véritable statut avec le jinchuriki. Mais aussi, il y avait une trop grande discordance entre le dossier académique du gamin et ce que le test avait pu révéler, c'est-à-dire des capacités au combat digne d'un chunin expérimenté pour ce qu'il avait pu voir mais il ne connaissait pas le réel potentiel du fils de Namikaze Minato.

- … Belle histoire ! j'aurais pu y croire maintenant dis-moi la vérité !

- Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi un tel écart entre mes notes et aujourd'hui ?

- Oui

- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pour moi passer pour un ninja raté pour ne pas inquiéter les villageois et recevoir la visite de ninjas qui auraient peur que je gagne trop en puissance

- Tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile

- C'est clair, j'ai été obligé d'apprendre à manipuler mon chakra pour rester en vie et éviter des passages à tabac.

- En clair

- Je peux marcher sur l'eau mais malgré tout, mon contrôle de chakra se détériore dès que j'essaie d'en utiliser trop en même temps ou trop vite ou de façon trop subtile.

- Je vois, il est vrai que tu as l'air d'avoir déjà plus de chakra que moi, même sans le renard. Mais quelle technique est si gourmande en chakra ?

- …multi clonage supra

- Pardon ?

- Démo ?

- Oui

_- NIMPÔ : MULTICLONAGE SUPRA !_ voilà, j'ai appris cette technique dans le rouleau, vous êtes au courant ?

Le Jônin n'en revenait pas, il y avait une véritable petite armée de ninjas blonds qui étaient apparus et les encerclaient. Le ninja d'élite n'arrivait pas à les compter et été très impressionné par une telle quantité sans effort apparent :

- Oui, combien y a-t-il de clones ?

- mille

- … je vois et tu n'es toujours pas à bout

- Non par contre quand je vais les annuler, c'est sûr que je vais tomber dans les pommes, je me suis rendu compte que j'accumulais la fatigue de tous mes clones

- Oui mais pas seulement

- Comment ça ?

- Tu acquières aussi leurs expériences, tu ne maitrises cette technique que depuis trop peu de temps pour t'en être aperçu mais en t'entrainant avec ces milles clones tu peux accélérer jusqu'à mille fois ta vitesse d'apprentissage !

- Ah ouais…

- « **Arrêtes gamin, tu vas me faire mourir de rire ! Et dire que tous le prenne pour un raté !** »

- Ta vitesse de progression sera énorme mais comme tu l'as dit, ce jutsu est très usant et je ne sais quel effet cela aura sur tu sais quoi

- « **Le tu-sais-quoi est un qui et il t'emmerde !** »

- Je vois…

- Tu peux y aller

- Bien à demain

- A demain « ce gosse pourrait me surpasser d'ici quelques années, Minato-senseï, il vous ressemble tant »


	3. être genin de nouveau

_**3. ÊTRE GENIN ET PREMIERS CHANGEMENTS IMPORTANTS DANS LE PASSE**_

L'équipe 7 enchainait alors les missions de rang _**D**_ et Naruto profitait de ce calme relatif pour perfectionner ses techniques à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ou du moins le pensait-il. Le blond exploitait le fait que les missions actuelles soient courtes et peu gourmandes en concentration pour s'entrainer de façon assez ardue et intensive. Il avait décidé au cas où il se ferait repérer de ne s'entrainer que sur ses techniques de déplacements et notamment le jutsu « _**LE PAS DE FUJIN**_». Il ne devait pas oublier qu'à cette époque, il ne connaissait pas le _**RASENGAN**_, il ne fallait pas l'utiliser tant qu'il n'avait pas rencontré Ero-sennin, même si Kakashi connaissait aussi cette technique, il ne lui apprendrait pas. Toutefois, il avait décidé d'améliorer ses déplacements mais surtout de maitriser la nouvelle technique du rouleau interdit, mais il y perdait son ninjutsu ! Il avait remarqué à son plus grand malheur qu'il devait répartir spécifiquement son chakra partout dans et sur son corps. La difficulté aurait déjà été très importante mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là ! En effet, le chakra recouvrant son corps devait en plus être changé en vent et de façon rythmé et précise. Et là, aucune possibilité de créer un clone pour réaliser les diverses phases, l'apprentissage seul et sans le rouleau allait prendre du temps, mais alors un temps fou ! Maudits Uchiwa avec leurs sharingans, ils n'avaient pas ce problème ! « **Non mais leur pantalon ont plus d'espace !** »

Pendant que Naruto s'acharnait, il ne se doutait pas que le vieux Sandaïme avait décidé de le surveiller d'un peu plus prêt via la boule de cristal et aussi en affectant quelques anbus. D'ailleurs, l'idée de faire de Naruto une recrue de l'ANBU commençait à faire son petit bonhomme de chemin. En effet, certains capitaines anbus s'étaient déclarés assez intéressés après l'avoir vu s'entrainer avec ses centaines de clones, mais aussi impressionnés par une telle volonté. Pendant que d'autres estimaient qu'il fallait s'occuper du jeune garçon d'une façon plus expéditive car il risquait de devenir trop puissants pour être arrêter plus tard. Un soir où le jinchuriki aidé de 500 de ses clones s'entrainait à effectuer des déplacements grâce au vent, Kakashi vînt à sa rencontre :

« «

- et bien Naruto, on s'entraine en cachette ? tu devrais te reposer un peu.

- Kakashi-senseï ! Que faites-vous là ?

- Cela fait plusieurs jours que je sens ta grande dépense de chakra, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul, alors je suis devenu curieux.

- « _et merde, mais quel con ! / __**Je confirme**_ » ah oui, j'essaie juste d'améliorer la maitrise de mon chakra.

- Je dirai plutôt que tu t'entraines sur une technique et qui plus est je dirai une technique de rang supérieur, quelle est-elle et où l'as-tu apprise ?

- Dans le rouleau quand Mizuki me l'a fait voler.

- C'est une technique **interdite** de déplacement Futon, comment savais-tu que tu étais de cette affinité ? (_Kakashi avait appuyé sur le terme interdite_)

- « _Argh ! il est décidément trop perspicace ! / __**Je dirais plutôt que t'es pas à la quintessence de ta forme, t'as fait mieux depuis notre retour.**_ » Affinité ?

- Naruto… (_le ton était à la fois las et menaçant, drôle de mélange_)

- Bon d'accord… une fois en malaxant mon chakra, je me suis aperçu que j'avais entaillé partiellement une feuille, après quelques recherches, je me suis rendu compte que c'était mon affinité.

- Je vois… « _il me ment mais pourquoi ?_ »

- Tu sais, il existe des techniques de déplacements moins couteuses en chakra et plus efficace…

- Sur courte distance peut-être et encore je pense que le _**PAS DE FUJIN**_ sera plus efficace en combat et sur les longues distances. Et puis, j'ai tellement de chakra que je me suis dit que ce jutsu était fait pour moi, qui sait je pourrai peut-être me téléporter jusqu'aux frontières du pays voir même jusqu'à un autre village caché !?

- Pourquoi pas… »

» »

Le Jônin ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce petit avait vraiment des idées complètement insensées. En même temps, qu'un genin s'entraine de cette façon à une technique de haut rang était à vrai dire hors norme… alors en effet, pourquoi pas !

« «

- Dîtes senseï ! Vous ne connaitriez pas une personne de même affinité que moi par hasard ?

- Si… mais je te le dirai plus tard…, je veux d'abord voir jusqu'où tu es capable d'aller seul…

- D'accord… au fait, vous ne pourriez pas demander une mission de rang _**C**_ pour changer.

- On verra…

- Bon…, je peux continuer ?

- Je t'en prie mais évite d'aller trop loin… dans tous les sens du terme.

- Oui senseï !

- « _**Tu parles ! Je parie un million de ryos que ce baka va se retrouver dans le mur d'en face ! Quel empoté celui-là !**_ »

» »

Le ninja d'élite remarquait que ce petit était un véritable obsédé de l'entrainement en même temps avec l'enfance qu'il avait eu, c'était peut-être sa seule façon de survivre et supporter. Avec une telle volonté et une telle endurance, il pourrait bien réaliser son rêve, il allait devenir un véritable ninja légendaire ! Si en plus, il arrivait à maitriser le chakra du démon renard, ce petit pourrait bien devenir l'être le plus puissant de tous les temps, plus puissants que les bijuus ! Après mûre réflexion, il n'avait pas tort de vouloir cacher son potentiel, certains pourraient ne pas lui vouloir que du bien ! Le problème c'était qu'avec ses clones, c'était raté, il dégageait beaucoup trop de puissance. Kakashi allait demander à Sarutobi-sama de mettre en place une protection autour de Naruto. En revanche, il était dommageable que lui-même ne maîtrisait pas le Futon, sinon il était certain que ce dernier aurait copié cette technique.

Au moment où Kakashi s'était éloigné suffisamment de Naruto, celui-ci décidait d'annuler ses clones pour récupérer leurs expériences. Quand il y pensait, quelle perte de temps et d'énergie de devoir annuler les clones pour en récupérer l'expérience.

« « _Va falloir que j'essaie de créer une connexion avec mes clones, un lien télépathique ?…, je ne suis pas un Yamanaka… même si je suis blond aux yeux bleus et que je peux gueuler autant et aussi fort qu'Ino… bref, le renard ne me dira rien… bien que la dernière fois, il m'a répondu et m'a même conseillé… bizarre… Bon, il est tard et j'ai le coup de barre classique après l'annulation d'autant de clones, au dodo ! De toutes les manières, ce genre de réflexion n'est pas pour moi, va falloir que je trouve de l'aide._ » »

Le lendemain dans le bureau du Hokage, ce dernier allait donner une énième mission de rang _**D**_ mais là, Naruto explosa :

« «

- Pitié ! Non ! J'en ai ma claque de tondre le gazon, faire des courses ou des déménagements ! Filez-nous une mission de rang _**C**_, je ne sais pas moi ! Une escorte par exemple ! On n'arrête pas de faire du _**D**_ alors que l'on est prêt et compétent pour des missions du niveau supérieur !

- Si je puis me permettre Hokage-sama, Naruto n'a pas tort bien que sa manière de le demander n'est pas très révélatrice du niveau de maturité qu'ils ont acquis (_Sasuke approuvait intérieurement, Sakura elle était très satisfaite des rangs __**D**__ pas dangereuse pour un ryo_)

- Bien puisque Kakashi semble être de ton avis Naruto, je vais…

- Mais Hokage-sama, ils ne sont genins que depuis quelques semaines !

- Certes mais j'ai confiance dans le jugement de Kakashi et on verra après cette mission, si on a eu tort ou pas. De plus, je crois que Naruto a besoin d'argent (_fit le Sandaïme dans une moue moqueuse vis-à-vis de Naruto)_

- Ouais, j'aurai besoin de renouveler ma garde-robe et aussi de m'acheter de nouvelles armes. « _Je sais pas pourquoi mais je ne supporte plus cet accoutrement orange clair et puis je flashe tellement que je dois être une cible facile_ »

- Tu vois Iruka. Bon Tazuna-san ! Entrez ! »

» »

A l'entente de ce nom, Naruto essayait de ne pas se trahir. Il faut dire que cela lui rappelait des souvenirs… de sacrés souvenirs dont Haku. Pour l'instant, il observait l'arrivée du vieux charpentier avec sa bouteille de saké à la main, Naruto se demandait s'il allait le ré-insulter comme dans ses souvenirs :

« «

- Hokage-sama merci… C'est qui ces morveux ?!

- Ecoutez bien l'ancien pour une mission de rang _**C,**_ je peux vous garantir que je pourrai m'en sortir seul alors là on est trois genins et un super Jônin habitué aux rangs _**A**_ et _**S**_ alors une petite _**C**_ de rien du tout… (_Naruto avait fini ses explications sur un ton dédaigneux_)

- Bon allons-y, mes respects Hokage-sama (_dirent à l'unisson les ninjas_)

- Alors Iruka, tu vois bien qu'il a mûri ton petit Naruto.

- Oui c'en est terrifiant.

- Non, tu sais, il a avoué à Kakashi qu'il se faisait passer pour un raté afin de rassurer les gens autour de lui, je crois que la haine qu'il a subit est la limite qu'il peut supporter, je crois qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être craint au point de terrifier les gens. »

» »

Devant les portes du village, l'équipe 7 et Tazuna commençaient leur voyage dans un silence de cathédrale, Naruto ne supportant plus ce calme finit par le briser :

« « «

- Dîtes Kakashi-senseï, y'a des ninjas au pays des vagues ?

- J'espère pas !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura, il n'y a pas de ninjas là où nous allons. Le pays des vagues n'a pas les moyens d'entretenir un village caché.

- Ouf

- Hn…

- Par contre, on peut toujours croiser un ou deux déserteurs. (_ajouta Naruto sous l'œil furibond de Kakashi qui avait réussi à rassurer Sakura_)

- HN ?!

- QUOI ?

- Généralement les déserteurs évitent de se faire repérer surtout par des Jônins comme moi. Donc, Sakura nous n'avons rien à craindre de ce côté-là

- Hn… »

» »

Voyant que l'ambiance repartait dans un silence toujours aussi insupportable pour lui, Naruto relançait la conversation avec le brun sur un domaine qu'il savait porteur : l'entrainement !

« « «

- Ouaip, on va se faire chier quoi, on en profitera pour s'entrainer, ça te dit ?

- Hn

- Et moi ? (_demanda d'une petite voix la fleur_)

- Tu n'as pas à le demander, si tu veux t'entrainer avec nous, imposes toi et accompagne nous, c'est aussi simple que ça. (_Naruto avait pris un ton assez doux, comme le ferait un pédagogue._) En fait, ce que j'ai demandé à Sasuke, c'est un entrainement au combat avec lui et non un simple entrainement. (_Là, le ton était beaucoup plus enjoué_.)

- Tu crois pouvoir me battre ? Baka !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tant que tu n'auras pas tes sharingans, je pense être plus fort que toi Témé !

- L'espoir fait vivre, usuratonkachi !

- Je vois que vous vous entendez mieux (_le senseï avait remarqué que sous ces airs de querelles était en train de naitre une saine rivalité amicale qui ferait progresser plus vite ces deux là, enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait mais l'avenir l'avait déjà contredit une fois_)

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? ils sont en train de se disputer !

- Au moins, ils se parlent.

- Touché. (_Sakura devait s'avouer vaincue par ce constat, cependant, elle ressentait de plus en plus d'infériorité par rapport à ses camarades !)_

- « _**Et ce n'est que le début gamine ! Et encore elle n'a pas à se plaindre la morveuse, c'est la deuxième fois que je subis ces jérémiades ! **_»

» »

La dispute… La discussion entre les deux garçons continuait de bon cœur sous les yeux complètement interloquée de la jeune kunoïchi qui ne comprenait décidément pas les garçons et leurs obsessions de prouver qu'ils étaient les meilleurs :

« « «

- Restez quand même sur vos gardes, on ne sait jamais, on peut tomber sur des brigands doués.

- Quel temps magnifique ! Je ne me rappelle même plus la dernière fois qu'il a plut ?

- Un petit moment Naruto. (_Kakashi avait compris l'allusion de Naruto qui passait près d'une flaque d'eau et lui avait répondu de façon à ce qu'il n'intervienne pas.)_

- Naruto, Kakashi-senseï a dit de rester sur ses gardes !

- Hn.

- Mais euh… !

- Naruto !

- … (_Sasuke venait de repérer que le blond simulait ne pas être sur ses gardes alors il entra dans le jeu_.) C'est vrai, Baka ! imagine qu'on échoue à une mission de rang _**C**_ avant même de la commencer, on aura l'air malin devant l'Hokage.

- Blabla et blablabla, on n'est pas ar… »

» »

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase que les deux ninjas cachés dans la flaque d'eau lancèrent leur attaque sur Kakashi que Sakura et Tazuna crurent voir mourir le puissant shinobi. Malgré ce choc, Sakura se mit en position de défense pour protéger Tazuna. Pendant ce temps, les deux ennemis se dirigèrent vers Naruto qui lança à Sasuke « la chaîne ! » Ce dernier comprit de suite et lança un shuriken et un kunaï pour neutraliser la chaîne. Les deux adversaires eurent un moment d'hésitation suite à cette intervention, ce qui permit à Naruto de frapper l'un des deux assaillants. Le dernier encore debout évita de justesse l'Uchiwa pour fondre sur Tazuna et Sakura. Mais finalement, Sasuke avec l'aide de Naruto le neutralisèrent :

« «

- Senseï, c'est bon, on les tient !

- Hn. Apparemment leur cible était Tazuna-san.

- Ça en a l'air, je peux toujours les interroger, vous ne les avez pas tués. Enfin, je pense qu'ils en avaient effectivement après notre client. (_petit temps mort en regardant Tazuna_) Sinon, bon travail. Sakura : bon réflexe de protéger notre client Sasuke & Naruto : bonne analyse, bonne observation et chose étonnante bon travail d'équipe. Vraiment, je suis impressionné. Bravo, je suis fier de vous.

- Vous n'êtes pas censé être mort ? (_le vieux charpentier n'avait pas tout compris et affichait un air des plus incrédules en pointant Kakashi, c'est Sakura lui répondit_)

- Technique de substitution, Tazuna-san.

- Tout à fait, Sakura. Par contre, Tazuna-san, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ? Je vous signale que si des ninjas comptent parmi nos adversaires, cette mission passe au rang _**B**_ voir _**A**_ selon le nombre et la force de ces derniers.

- Le problème, c'est que notre pays est pauvre, le mieux que l'on peut s'offrir c'est du rang _**C**_ mais dès que le pont sera fini, on pourra payer nos dettes !

- Le problème, c'est que cette équipe n'est pas préparée pour une telle mission…

- Que vous dites senseï !

- Mais Naruto t'es pas fou ! On n'est pas prêt à affronter d'autres ninjas…

- Hn…

- Sasuke, Naruto, vous sous-estimez la différence de niveau entre rang _**B**_ et rang _**C**_

- Peut-être mais dans ce cas, je pense qu'il faut réfléchir à long terme.

- Hn ?

- Oui, le pays des vagues était encore sous peu sous l'influence indirecte du pays de l'eau, le grand pays le plus proche. Or si nous remplissons cette mission, Konoha pourra obtenir plus de mission et donc plus d'argent et d'influence qu'à l'heure actuelle. De plus, il me semble que nous ne sommes pas particulièrement en bonne entente avec Kiri ? »

» »

L'intervention éclairée de Naruto qui s'appuyait sur des notions de géopolitiques jetait un silence de cathédrale sur le petit groupe. Le fait que les arguments exposés étaient très pertinents et aussi utilisés de façon très construites et intéressantes troublaient davantage encore toutes les personnes présentes :

« «

- …

- …

- Naruto… (_Kakashi était bluffé au point de quitter des yeux son livre_) Depuis quand es-tu calé en géopolitique shinobi ?

- Depuis que je suis ami avec Shikamaru, vous savez c'est un vrai génie mais pour l'intéressé, il lui faut des trucs super chaud à comprendre et à analyser. Un jour, il m'a expliqué les différents types de guerre que se livrent les différents villages cachés.

- « _**Mais depuis quand est-il aussi perspicace ? Je me demande si Shinigami-sama ne lui aurait pas cadeau de quelques neurones au passage ?... Quel idiot je fais ! Naruto a juste deux fois plus d'énergie spirituelle en lui au minimum !**_»

- « _un nouveau mensonge_ » je vois, j'en parlerai avec Asuma. Mais tu as effectivement soulevé un certain intérêt pour cette mission qui devient dès lors urgente car si Tazuna-san meurt, nous n'aurons plus aucune légitimité pour intervenir. _(il avait beau avoir dit qu'il se bridait, ça faisait quand même bizarre de le voir à ce niveau, pensèrent les deux autres_)

- Bah quoi ! Vous avez oubliez que je veux devenir Hokage ? La force ne suffira pas pour réaliser mon rêve ! Je dois aussi comprendre le monde shinobi et travailler mon charisme !

- Commence donc par changer de fringues ! (_Cette réplique typiquement féminine trouva un certain écho étant donné la tenue actuelle du réceptacle_)

- Hn.

- Si j'avais su, je n'aurai pas menti, pardon. (_Le vieux charpentier se disait qu'il aurait mieux fallut qu'il dise toute la vérité d'entrée de jeu_)

- Allez, dépêchons nous d'aller construire ce pont ! »

» »

Kakashi créait un clone pour interroger ou torturer (c'est selon que l'on est ninja ou civil) les deux ninjas puis les tuer loin des yeux de Sakura. _« Sasuke a vu tout son clan exterminé et Naruto a dû échapper à certains villageois, je crois qu'un mort ne les gênerait pas plus que ça. Ces deux garçons sont déjà prêt à tuer… c'est malheureux…_ » L'épouvantail était vraiment triste à cette pensée, il aurait pensé que les enfants grandissant en période de paix n'aurait pas à subir de telles épreuves. Le destin est parfois si cruel.


	4. Mission de rang A (1er round)

_**4. LA MISSION DE RANG S AU PAYS DES VAGUES (1**__**er**__** round)**_

En arrivant au pays des vagues, Tazuna leur signala qu'ils devraient prendre un petit bateau afin de rejoindre le chantier. Ils trouvèrent un pêcheur qui accepta de les emmener et purent observer le pont alors qu'il explique que l'ouvrage devra subir et résister aux tempêtes :

« «

- Sasuke… tu sais si tout le monde était ninja, on crèvera la bouche ouverte et à poil !

- NARUTO ! PERVERS !

- « **Tiens ! Je ne me rappelle pas qu'elle était aussi lubrique à cet âge, rien que de me souvenir de l'effet du sexy jutsu version yaoi du nabot, j'en pleure de rire. Un comble pour moi, je dois être resté trop longtemps dans Naruto** »

- Mais… HE ! C'est toi la … _(Soudain une Sakura en mode furie essaya de lui mettre une droite qu'il esquiva tout juste)_ Arrêtes on va chavirer !

- Allez calmez-vous. Sinon, Naruto n'a pas tort même si son langage est un peu cru.

- J'aurai plutôt dit que c'est la petite qui a les idées mal placées.

- Hn

- Laissez tomber, regardez ce qu'il lit. _(tout le monde regarda le livre et Naruto ajouta)_ je devrai vous appeler Ero-senseï pour lire des bouquins cochons en mission !

- « **Quand j'y pense ce petit va être cerné de pervers dans les années à venir. Je suis sûr qu'il va succomber au côté obscur et là je pourrai étudier ce qu'ils s'appellent le sexe. Ça a l'air assez malsain vu leurs réactions à tous ! Parfait, quoique je me demande si ça vaut une bonne vieille torture ? »**

» »

Sur ces derniers mots, tous sauf le concerné partirent dans un fou rire même l'Uchiwa s'autorisa un sourire. Ce qui étant donné son impassibilité habituelle est l'équivalent d'un Naruto plié en quatre riant aux éclats à s'en faire des crampes d'estomac. Le pécheur laissa la petite troupe sur la côte la plus proche et refusa de s'éterniser. Alors Tazuna expliqua dans quelle situation exactement se situait le pays depuis qu'un certain Gâto avait décidé de prendre le contrôle total du trafic maritime du pays. Or pour un pays composé d'îles, le trafic maritime est le nerf vital ! « **N'ONT QU'A SE BOUFFER ENTRE EUX !** »

Alors qu'ils traversaient une petite clairière, la brume tomba subitement et les bruits des animaux cessèrent.

« «

- ATTENTION ! BAISSEZ VOUS _! (c'est alors que Naruto plaqua au sol sans ménagement Sakura et Tazuna et qu'ils sentirent l'épée géante de Zabusa passée au dessus d'eux et qui alla se planter dans un arbre plus loin. Le ninja déserteur atterrit dessus l'instant d'après.)_

- Oh ça alors, Hatake Kakashi ! J'ai une fiche te concernant dans mon Bingo book. Pas étonnant que les deux autres n'aient pas réussi leurs missions. Ils n'étaient pas de taille face à quelqu'un de ton rang.

- Tu te trompes, ce sont mes trois élèves qui s'en sont chargés et ce, sans mon aide !

- Vraiment ? ces gamins… ce sont des genins n'est-ce pas ? J'ai du mal à croire à ce que tu me dis. Franchement, moi qui pensais pouvoir tenir une discussion sérieuse avec toi… Tu me déçois !

- Pourtant je ne te dis que la stricte vérité. Tu ne devrais pas les sous-estimer. Cependant, je serai ton adversaire et vu ton niveau Momoshi Zabusa déserteur de Kiri et assassin du Mizukage, je vais sortir les grands moyens !

- Oh ! Le sharingan ! Quel honneur !

- « **Bof, c'est un d'occasion…** »

- Vous trois en position de défense autour de Tazuna-san ! Faites attention, il s'agit d'un expert en assassinat !

» »

Aussi tôt ordonné, aussi tôt exécuté ! Tazuna se retrouva entouré des trois genins en position de défense. Naruto tenta de se rappeler avec exactitude ces événements qui allait se produire afin d'anticiper l'attaque du déserteur quand soudain il se remémora Haku, ce jeune garçon dont le seul rêve était de réaliser ceux de son mentor. Il demande alors à Kakashi si Zabuza est seul ce à quoi le jounin répond qu'il ne sent personne d'autre. « **Et maintenant gamin, tu ne peux plus bouger. Tu t'es mordu la queue tout seul ! Haha !** » Zabuza est tellement heureux de l'erreur du ninja copieur qu'il enfonce le clou en déclarant qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour vaincre un simple singe imitateur.

Cette provocation à Kakashi fut le signal de l'engagement du combat. Immédiatement, le nukenin sauta sur l'étendue d'eau toute proche et lança son premier jutsu : _**« NIMPÔ : CAMOUFLAGE DANS LA BRUME »**_ C'est alors qu'une véritable purée de poix tomba sur le théâtre de l'affrontement des deux Jônins qui déployèrent leurs auras meurtrières qui perturbèrent Sasuke et Sakura de façon très perceptible. On pouvait voir les gouttes de sueurs apparaître sur diverses parties de leurs visages tendus par les sensations qu'ils ressentaient tous deux. Tazuna, lui, était incapable de rester debout face à un tel déploiement de puissance, il était à la limite de l'évanouissement. Seul Naruto ne semblait pas particulièrement affecté. Certes, il ressentait cette pression émise par les deux Jônins mais en comparaison d'Orochimaru, d'Ero-sennin ou même de Kyûbi, c'était de la rigolade ! « **Tu me flattes gamin** **mais évite de me comparer à ce serpent ou ce batracien** »

D'ailleurs, cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux protagonistes qui se posaient des questions telles que : _« comment ce gamin peut rester là sans sourciller ? C'est vraiment un genin ? »_ Ou encore _« Naruto ne semble pas affecté plus que ça, est-ce que Kyûbi le protégerai des auras meurtrières inférieur à la sienne? »_ Cependant, ils revinrent vite à leurs objectifs respectifs qui pour l'un se résumait à découper tout ce beau monde et pour l'autre à protéger son client et ses élèves, d'ailleurs il remarqua l'état de ses deux autres élèves :

« «

- Sakura, Sasuke, restez calme, ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis là et je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, d'accord.

- Hn… _(Sasuke essayait de récupérer son impassibilité et sa respiration avec plus ou moins de mal mais était sur la bonne voie)_

- Bien… senseï… _(Sakura était encore complètement sous l'effet de l'aura et avait plus répondu de façon automatique que réfléchie)_

- « **AH ! On approche d'un de mes moments favoris !** »

- Ça reste à voir ! _(La puissante voix de Zabusa pétrifia les trois genins, il était dans leurs dos)_

« **Toujours agir avec classe et charisme !** »

» »

C'est alors que Zabusa révéla sa présence et contre toute attente sans que personne ne sache comment il avait réussi à se retrouver derrière le périmètre défensif des ninjas, juste devant Tazuna. Il avait sa gigantesque épée sur le dos en travers et prête à frapper. Les genins, et même Naruto, ne l'ont même pas sentir venir et c'est plus par réflexe que par intelligence que les quatre s'éloignèrent de l'assassin qui fut bloqué par un Kakashi arrivé à la rescousse d'extrême justesse. Tazuna s'écarta au plus vite de cet affrontement et se dirigea vers l'orée du bois avoisinant. Il était suivi de près par Sakura toujours en mode automatique, le regard complètement absent, ailleurs. Ses deux coéquipiers s'étaient placés à mi-chemin entre les Jônins et le bois, Sasuke ne savait pas trop quoi faire car complètement paniqué. L'hésitation de Naruto était tout autre, que faire ? Débusquer Haku, tuer Zabusa, protéger ses coéquipiers ? Car même s'il pensait savoir ce qui allait se passer, il avait déjà modifié en partie le passé qui était maintenant pour lui le futur. Est-ce que tout allait se passer comme dans ses souvenirs ? La moindre erreur pourrait entraîner de lourdes conséquences, que faire ? Agir ou observé ?

Pendant ce temps, le combat se déroulait à coup de substitutions, de clones aqueux et de taïjutsu plutôt violent et puissant. Les enchaînements étaient redoutables, Naruto se disait que même avec son corps de 16 ans aujourd'hui il aurait du mal face au nukenin. Il ne fallait pas oublier un petit problème d'allonge que l'on rencontre quand on est aussi grand qu'un nain. Tout à coup, Zabusa sembla prendre l'avantage grâce à une combinaison de coup de pieds retournés très violents et rapides, le ninja copieur fut propulsé vers une étendue d'eau. Afin de récupérer un peu, Kakashi voulut se cacher dans l'eau mais tomba alors dans un piège de débutant :

« «

_**- SUITON : PRISON AQUEUSE !**_Kakashi ! Quelle erreur ! Vouloir te cacher dans mon élément. C'est une faute impardonnable de ta part dans un combat de notre niveau.

- Effectivement… quel baka… LES ENFANTS ! FUYEZ ! VITE !

- Impossible _(la voix de Naruto à ce moment-là était calme mais tendue, il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir pour ne pas se dévoiler)_

- C'EST UN ORDRE !

- Hn… Naruto a raison senseï, sans vous on se fera éliminer sans la moindre chance de survie, tant que vous êtes en vie, vous êtes notre espoir de sortir de cette histoire vivant.

- Je suis d'accord avec eux Kakashi-senseï, il s'agit d'un Jônin et de haut niveau, même si on arrivait à se remettre en position de défense, on ne tiendra pas dix secondes.

- Tant qu'il maintient cette prison, il ne peut pas vous poursuivre et ses clones aqueux ne peuvent s'éloigner de lui. Vous avez une chance de fuir !

- Non… _(la voix de Naruto était cette fois calme et réfléchie)_ Notre meilleure chance de survie c'est de vous libérer

- Tu sais Kakashi, ils n'ont pas tort, sans toi, ils ne pourront opposer aucune résistance…

- Senseï… ?

- Sakura ne montre pas ta peur, c'est la pire erreur que tu peux faire dans ce genre de situation. Reste auprès de Tazuna-san, après tout, c'est notre mission de le protéger.

- Sakura-chan fait donc ça, protège Tazuna-san. Sasuke ? T'es avec moi pour lui coller une trempe à ce soi-disant super ninja, on va lui donner deux noms supplémentaires pour ces super fiches de super ninjas dont est rempli son bingo book !

- Ahahahah ! Vous vous prenez des ninjas ? laissez-moi rire ! Hé ! les gamins vous avez déjà tué ? Non parce que sinon vous ne méritez pas le titre de ninja, sachez-le ! à votre âge j'avais déjà les mains rouges !

- Je me souviens maintenant d'où te viens ton surnom le « Démon Zabusa » Il y a quelques années, on a surnommé le village caché de Kiri, le village de la brume rouge car il était très difficile de devenir genin…

- « **Bof… un démon doit tuer avec classe et en masse ! C'est juste un petit diablotin !** »

- Comment ça ? »

» »

Sasuke se demandait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si dur à faire, Naruto lui se rappelait très bien et il repensa à certains de ces ninjas dont Haku le chasseur et ami de Zabusa mais aussi Sai de l'ANBU racine qui serait plus tard son coéquipier. Pendant ce temps, le Jônin de la Brume se rappelait de ce moment de sa vie, même en le voulant, il n'aurait jamais pu oublier cette journée :

« «

- L'examen pour devenir genin consistait à un duel à mort entre les aspirants…

- HN !

- C'est horrible… _(Sakura avait les yeux qui n'exprimaient plus que l'horreur qu'elle ressentait en imaginant ces scènes si cruelles)_

- Non gamine ! C'est ce que l'on appelle la réalité du monde shinobi. On ne peut pas former de véritables ninjas dans un village aussi paisible que Konoha.

- Peut-être mais Kiri a été obligé il y a quelques années de modifier sa sélection des genins car un jeune garçon, qui n'avait même pas le droit de participer, a éliminé tous les participants cette année là, au total c'est près d'une cinquantaine d'aspirants qui ont été éliminé.

- Aaah ! C'était le bon vieux temps ! Vous voyez les demi-portions pour devenir ninja, tu devais tuer son voisin avec qui tu avais partagé le même rêve pendant plusieurs années, ton meilleur ami pouvait devenir ton ennemi à abattre, tuer ou mourir, tel est la réalité de notre condition

- « **Certains humains peuvent se montrer aussi cruel que moi mais ce type n'est pas vil. Je peux ressentir ses véritables émotions, ça devait être sa façon de forcer le changement pour sauver les générations futures** »

» »

La discussion prenait un tournant qui déplaisait fortement à Naruto. Il se rappelait que c'est dans ce pays à la fin de la mission qu'il avait décidé de trouver une voie du ninja plus humaine ! Naruto ne supportait plus d'entendre ce qui pour lui était des inepties ! Apostrophant le déserteur, il lui somma de la fermer avec ses inepties. Lorsque Zabuza déclara qu'il n'était qu'un enfant gâté :

« «

- Gâté ?! moi ? Tu te trompes lourdement… Je suis un enfant maudit haï par le village

- Vraiment et tes amis ?

- Mon nom est Uchiwa Sasuke, je suis l'unique survivant du massacre du clan **maudit** de Konoha

- … _(Sakura ne préféra rien dire, comparé à tous ces ninjas, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir été gâtée et d'avoir eu pour l'instant une vie rose, elle préféra baisser les yeux de honte)_

- Sakura n'ai pas honte d'avoir eu une vie facile car ce sont grâce à mes frères d'armes que tu as pu avoir une telle tranquillité et ils se sont battus et sont morts pour assurer la sécurité du village et de ses habitants. Si tu avais honte d'avoir vécue heureuse, tous ces ninjas s'en retourneraient dans leurs tombes pour ceux qui en ont une ! Alors au contraire, montres toi reconnaissante et fière d'appartenir à Konoha !

- Joli discours Kakashi mais ça reste des histoires pour enfants ! Mais assez discutez, _**SUITON : CLONAGE AQUEUX » **_

» »

C'est alors qu'apparut un clone entre le véritable Zabusa qui maintenait la prison de Kakashi et les deux jeunes shinobis. Le clone frappa à toute vitesse Sasuke qui se retrouva à voltiger dans les airs. Ce dernier glissa sur le dos jusqu'aux pieds de sa coéquipière terrifiée que celui qu'elle considère comme le meilleur combattant de son équipe soit si facilement mis à terre. Naruto lui était assez ennuyé par la situation qui prenait forme, il ne pouvait pas se donner à fond, c'était trop tôt, Sasuke ne le supporterait pas. Il maudissait cette _« putain de fierté ! / __**C'est lui qui ose dire ça ? Il est encore plus fier que l'Uchiwa !**__ »_

« «

- Sasuke ?!

- Blondinet ne baisse pas ta garde et ne quitte pas des yeux ton ennemi ! décevant, et vous avez pu vous occuper des deux frangins. J'ai du mal à le croire, vous êtes si faibles !

- SASUKE ! J'ai une idée, t'es avec moi ou on laisse cet enfoiré nous traité de « faibles » !? »

» »

À son tour, Naruto fut propulsé en arrière, il bouillait intérieurement, il aurait pu contrer dix fois ce coup de pied mais voilà, il n'a que 12/13 ans en apparence. Il devait se brider puis il motiva son ami par un simple mot. Cependant ce mot était insupportable pour les deux genins, derrière toutes leurs actions ou paroles se cachaient une vérité, ils voulaient être forts ! Non plus que ça ! Ils voulaient être PUISSANTS ! Que rien ne puisse leur barrer la route sur les voies qu'ils auront choisies

« «

- évidemment que je te suis, c'est quoi ton idée ?

_**- NIMPÔ : MULTICLONAGE**__ (Un nuage de fumée assez épais apparu puis s'évapora pour laisser place à une trentaine de Naruto)_ Tu es meilleur que moi en jets de shurikens, je suppose que tu maîtrises aussi le _**fuma**_ ?

- Hn

- Dès que tu vois une ouverture, passe à l'attaque _(Naruto lui lança alors son shuriken fuma et Sasuke compris tout de suite ce qu'il devait faire)_

- « **AH ! Il va un peu innover ?** »

- Multiclonage ? pas mal pour un gamin mais ce sera insuffisant ! »

» »

C'est alors que les clones de Naruto se jetèrent dans la bataille, le blond faisait attention à ne pas vaincre le clone de Zabusa tout en plaçant ses propres clones autour de son adversaire pour cacher et faire oublier Sasuke soudain il entendit Sasuke sauter dans les airs en lançant : « shuriken fuma : le moulin de l'ombre ! » Naruto réagit en annulant ses clones progressivement de manière à suivre l'avancée du jet et aussi masquer le plus longtemps possible la trajectoire du projectile ! Le clone d'eau ne voyait plus rien et était caché par le nuage de fumée dû aux dissipations des clones. Naruto en profita pour l'éliminer. L'arme de jet poursuivait toujours sa course et les clones continuaient à disparaître puis le dernier clone de Naruto explosa à deux mètres de la prison aqueuse, l'instant qui suivi le shuriken sorti du nuage.

Cependant, Zabusa, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir les deux gamins, s'était mis sur ses gardes afin de parer à tout coup fourré. Ainsi, il put bloquer le shuriken en annonçant sur le ton d'un professeur d'académie que c'était inutile. Au moment où il voulut approfondir sa remarque, il aperçut le deuxième shuriken caché dans l'ombre du premier. Par pur réflexe, il sauta pour éviter le second. Kakashi qui avait vu toute la scène pensait que c'était fini, il fut donc complètement surpris en voyant le shuriken géant se transformé en Naruto juste au moment où il allait passer sous Zabusa qui lui-même était tout aussi stupéfait ! Le jeune ninja pris appui par terre avec ses mains puis utilisa sa vitesse de rotation générée pas Sasuke pour éloigner au loin Zabusa en le frappant avec toute sa force et son poids le nukenin au niveau de … « **AH ! AH! AH! Il a ****osé**** ! AH ! AH ! GAMIN ! AH ! ****AH ! HI ! T'es trop ! AÏE ! J'ai mal au bide !** » Toutes les personnes présentes et qui virent cette scène irréelle se retrouvèrent avec des yeux ronds et avec la question suivante en tête : dois-je rire ou pleurer ? Les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Naruto furent :

« «

- Oups ! Promis, j'n'ai pas fait exprès… je ne fais pas de coup bas…

- Naruto… n'en rajoute pas… _(Kakashi reprenait son souffle après que la prison fut détruite et il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de voir)_

- Saleté… de… gamin… Je… vais… te… les arracher… pour avoir osé… me frapper de la sorte ! Je suis vraiment sur les nerfs là !

- Tu oublies que maintenant qu'ils m'ont libéré, je redeviens ton adversaire ! _(Il avait profité de la faiblesse… masculine de son adversaire pour se refaire une santé) »_

» »

Le combat entre les deux Jônins reprit tandis que le jinchuriki rejoignait les autres et en simulant une grosse fatigue et avoir eu une grosse frayeur. L'affrontement était d'un tout autre niveau que le premier, en effet, le sharingan fonctionnait à plein régime, Zabusa encore déstabilisé par son humiliation n'arrivait pas à réagir de façon sensée. Soudain, les deux ninjas lancèrent : **« **_**SUITON : DRAGON AQUEUX**_** »** les deux dragons se neutralisèrent pendant que les shinobis avaient repris un combat au taïjutsu d'une rare violence sous les éclaboussures créées par les jutsus. Arrivé à bout de patience, l'assassin décida de reprendre de la distance pour lancer sa plus puissante attaque.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que l'épouvantail copiait ses mûdras, en fait il copiait le moindre de ses gestes. Il fut encore plus déstabilisé que précédemment, tellement que c'est son adversaire qui pu lancer en premier à la stupéfaction, qui atteignait des sommets, du démon. **« **_**SUITON : LA GRANDE CATARACTE**_** »** Un jet d'une puissance et d'une ampleur incroyable emporta tout sur son passage, pierres, bois, feuilles, shurikens, kunaïs et bien évidemment un ninja qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Un arbre stoppa sa perdition folle et la force de l'eau et du choc sonnèrent le Jônin, quand l'eau se retira, plusieurs kunaïs vinrent littéralement cloués Zabusa sur l'arbre. Puis Kakashi vint se poser sur une branche au dessus du vaincu :

« «

- Tu vois le sharingan me permets de voir ta mort à présent

- Très drôle ! Cet œil est donc si puissant qu'il te permet de me voler mes jutsus

- Tout juste, maintenant adieu ! »

» »

Mais alors qu'il se préparait à achever son adversaire. Plusieurs senbons se fichèrent dans le cou du renégat qui s'effondra sur le sol avec les yeux complètement révulsés dans leurs orbites.

« «

- Une vermine de moins ! Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir laissé faire le plus gros du travail mais c'est de bonne guerre ! Toutefois, je ne pouvais vous laisser l'honneur de l'achever, c'était à Kiri de porter le coup fatal !

- Un chasseur de déserteurs… je vois… _(Il vérifia ensuite le pouls de son opposant et constata qu'il était mort. Ce chasseur a l'air si jeune)_

- Senseï, je préférerai que vous cramiez le corps et le découpez en morceaux, je n'ai pas envie de prendre de risques. Qui sait ? Il a peut-être mis au point un jutsu pour ce genre de situation.

- NARUTO ! T'ES UN VRAI MALADE !

- « **Tiens ! Il se réveille le bubble-gum !** »

- Ce corps appartient à Kiri, à moins que vous ne comptiez me le disputez ?

- En aucun cas. _(répondit Kakashi)_

- Dans ce cas, veuillez m'excuser. »

» »

Le ninja masqué emporta le corps dans un tourbillon de feuille. Un silence vint marquer ce départ qui laissa la plupart des personnes avec un sentiment… d'inachevé… Surtout, le Jônin de la Feuille était surpris que Naruto fasse de telles propositions mais il trouvait aussi bizarre l'intervention du chasseur de la Brume. Quelque chose clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le nez dessus. Puis, Naruto le tira de ses réflexions :

""

- Ce chasseur était aussi fort, si ce n'est plus fort que vous Kakashi-senseï, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne racontes pas de bêtises ! Il devait avoir notre âge !

- Hn

- En fait, Naruto n'est pas loin de la vérité, je n'ai à aucun moment détecté sa présence et sa vitesse est comparable à la mienne. Dîtes-vous qu'il existe des enfants plus jeunes que vous qui sont encore plus forts que moi. _(sur ces mots, il voulu reprendre la route mais il s'effondra inconscient)_

- « **Encore par terre ! Il finit tous ses combats ainsi ! » **

- KAKASHI-SENSEÏ !

- Du calme Sakura-chan, je vais le porter avec mes clones. Hey ! Oji-san, t'habites vers où ? _« Merde, je n'ai pas pu modifier suffisamment les choses. Que pouvais-je faire sans me dévoiler ? Argh ! Je n'aime pas réfléchir à ce genre de chose ! Bref, ça veut dire qu'il va falloir faire un second round, fait chier ! je voulais éviter de tuer Haku »_

_._

_._

**AN : Voilà un nouveau chapitre, par contre je dois vous avouer que j'ai une charge de travail accrue donc je vais avoir moins de temps pour venir sur le site, désolé j'essaierai au moins un par moins minimum.**

**Sinon, je ne sais pas si vous avez lu le dernier scan de Naruto mais j'ai envie de demander à Kishi s'il est devenu sénile ? Sérieusement, Naruto vient basiquement de dire à Hinata qu'il n'en a rien à foutre d'elle et qu'il préfère la violence de Sakura à sa protection et son soutien ! Et ce juste après la mort de Neji et donc la presque-mort d'Hinata ! Comment il peut dire ça comme ça à ce moment-là devant elle, c'est pas humain !**

**Ensuite si Sakura me sort une technique super puissante de je ne sais quel entrainement secret entre deux tâches administratives et cours médicaux… Qu'ont fait Naruto et Jiraya pendant trois ans dans ce cas ? Sérieusement ?! Ne me lancez même pas sur Sasuke qui arrive comme si de rien n'était et qui ose dire aux autres d'oublier ses erreurs ?! Lui ! L'obsédé de la vengeance qui a attaqué les cinq Kages et tuer de nombreux innocents comme par exemple les samouraïs ? C'est probablement un des pires chap que j'ai lu cette année, j'ai eu l'impression de lire une mauvaise fanfiction, c'est désespérant !**

**A plus**


End file.
